


Stay

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(set season 6... no specific spoilers)  “Hey Danny?”  /  Danny glances up at him as he starts working on the first of four knots on Steve’s left foot.  “Yes?”  /  “I really miss you, man,” Steve says, looking him in the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for massive schmoop. I'm just... feeling very sweepingly McDannoish tonight!

“I hate shoes,” Steve says feelingly, ignoring Danny’s snort to his right.  “I do Danny, I hate them, I hate their laces, I hate their stupid little eyelet holes, I hate the fucking bunny ear loop-de-loop you’re supposed to use to tie them, I hate shoes, I hate them.”

“I do not like green eggs and ham, I do not like them, Steve I Am,” Danny says, leaning forward to look down with Steve at his shoes.  “Wow, those knots are a mess my friend.”

Steve frowns and lays his chin in his hands, staring forlornly down at his tennis shoes.  “I hate tennis shoes, Danny, I hate their laces, I do, I hate how they won’t come off my feet, why do they have to be on my feet?”

Danny snorts and then slides off the couch and kneels in front of Steve, propping one of Steve’s feet on his thigh as he goes to work untangling the mass of knots that Steve’s shoelaces have become.  “You are pathetic, you are.  A pathetic, pathetic little man.”

Steve grins down at the top of Danny’s head.  “You’re taking my shoes off for me?”

Danny grins up at him, fingers working in the laces and he gets three of six knots untied.  “Why yes I am, Steven, do you know why?  Because you are pathetic, and also, possibly very drunk.”

“Oh no,” Steve says gravely shaking his head.  “I am not possibly drunk, I am definitely drunk.  I am  _ definitively _ drunk.”  He grins and leans closer to Danny.  “I am happily, happily drunk.  Which brings up you.  You are drunk as well but my shoelaces are no obstacle to you.”  His grin falls into a pouty little frown.  “Explain.”

“Because I, unlike you, am an evolved being, not a caveman,” Danny says, “and though I am inebriated I still maintain the ability and dexterity it takes to untie some fucking knots out of a god damned shoelace, which, I do not understand why or how in the world there are six knots in this one.  Six, Steven, why does that happen?”

“Because earlier when I wanted them to stay tied they kept coming untied so I kept having to retie them and finally I just decided to tie them up a bunch so that at least I’d buy myself some time before having to retie them again again.”  He frowns.  “Again.”

Danny blinks silently up at him for at least 45 seconds.  “Six times.  You tied your laces six times to  _ buy yourself some time _ from having to retie them.”

Steve throws his hands out.  “Well it worked, didn’t it!”

Danny laughs some more, his entire face crinkling from it, and Steve stares fondly down at him.  “You are absolutely pathetic,” Danny says, and finally takes Steve’s right shoe off, dangling it in front of Steve’s face.  “Look where patience gets you, Steven.”

Steve plucks the shoe out of Danny’s hand and chucks it as hard as he can all the way across the room where it hits the wall and clunks loudly to the floor, bouncing several times.  “Bye bye shoe.”

Danny snorts and starts tackling Steve’s other shoe.  “Ridiculous.  I swear, you get plastered and you become a five year old.”  He looks up at Steve and shakes his head.  “Why am I charmed by this, I should be horrified.”

“Hey Danny?”

Danny glances up at him as he starts working on the first of four knots on Steve’s left foot.  “Yes?”

“I really miss you, man,” Steve says, looking him in the eye.

Danny blinks at him and settles back on his heels.  “Where’d that come from?”

“You’re just gone more than you usually are these days, Danno” Steve says quietly, looking away.  “I’m just saying I miss you.”

Danny looks back down at the shoe with a frown. “I know.  I’m sorry.  I have a lot on my plate.  Life’s really getting in the way these days, Steve.  I don’t mean to be missing so much work.”

“Hey, I don’t care about that,” Steve says, reaching over and patting Danny on the head.  Danny frowns at that but Steve doesn’t notice.  “I’m not fussing, I’m not mad, I’m just saying I miss you, ya know?”  

“And you’re exacting your revenge by fucking up my hair?”  Danny looks up at him uncertainly, despite the sarcastic tint to his words.  

Steve shakes his head, holding his hands up.  “Honestly, I’m not mad. I understand Danny.  Family first.  Always.  I’m just saying, I miss you at work.  I miss having beer with you after work.  I miss shooting the shit.  Watching tv.  Talking.  Fuck, doing nothing, just absolutely nothing with you, I miss that.”

Danny’s mouth quirks on a smirk.  “You just miss my car.  I heard Kono bitching about how slow poke your truck is.”

Steve rolls his eyes.  “Danny.”

“I miss you too, Steve,” Danny says quietly, looking down.  “Don’t you think I’d rather be hanging out with you than dealing with this shit with my brother and having to see my son go in and out of the hospital and trying to put on a happy face in front of Rachel?  Believe me.  I miss you too.”

“I didn’t say it to make you feel bad,” Steve says, reaching out and putting his hand on Danny’s head.  “I just meant I’m happy you’re here now.  There’s no one I’d rather be with.”

Danny looks up at him and swallows, something unreadable in his expression.  “How drunk are you?”

Steve frowns.  “Uh.  Kinda drunk, why?  Doesn’t mean I don’t mean it.”

“No, I know you mean it,” Danny says, pulling off Steve’s remaining shoe, chucking it behind him in the same direction Steve had thrown the other.  “I’m asking if you’re drunk enough to write off what I’m about to ask you as a drunken rambling if it doesn’t go the way I want it to.”

Steve grins, shrugging.  “Sure.”

Danny kneels up, putting his hands on Steve’s knees.  “Is there any part of you,” he starts, looking away and swallowing thickly.  “Steve.  Is there.  Steve.”

Steve’s hand lands in Danny’s hair again, stroking through it.  “Hey.”

Danny looks him in the eye.  “Is there any part of you that wants to see what the hell we’ve been ignoring for six years?  That wants to see if we’d really be as fucking amazing as I think we’d be if we’d just… if we’d let ourselves?”

Steve leans forward and maintains eye contact, his hand still in Danny’s hair sliding down the side of Danny’s head to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over it.  “Danny, I don’t--”

“Please don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m asking,” Danny says, closing his eyes.  “Steve, I’m kneeling in front of you, asking you outright.  Please don’t pretend.”

“There are no parts of me that don’t want you,” Steve whispers.  “Danny, seriously.  All parts of me… I feel like you’re talking in riddles and I don’t know if I’m answering this right, but fuck it, Danny, I want you.”

Danny’s fingers dig into Steve’s thighs as he leans forward.  “I’ve missed you so much,” he says, curling his fingers in Steve’s pant legs.  “Every day I spend away from you it fucking hurts, Steve.  I thought it would be good. I thought maybe it would be good to get some distance, to get some perspective.  Not that… that’s not why, but I was looking for the silver lining in this shit cloud that is my life lately and I thought it was maybe that some time away from you would get me over you.”

Steve rubs his thumb over Danny’s bottom lip and licks his own.  “Just made me want you more.”

“Yeah,” Danny says, nodding.  “Made it worse.  Made it so I couldn’t ignore it anymore, pass it off as just… I don’t know.  But it was just even more when I did see you.  It just made me need you even more.   I can’t ignore how I feel about you anymore.  I can’t.  I don’t want to.”

“Like you’re a drug and I’m sick if you’re not here,” Steve says, clasping his hand on the back of Danny’s neck, pulling him forward.  “I don’t even think its healthy, how much I want you.”

Danny licks his lips and sways forward.  His nose bumps Steve’s.  “How drunk are you?”

“Drunk enough to say it but not drunk enough to regret it in the morning,” Steve says, other hand coming up to grab the other side of Danny’s neck, holding him still and right there.  “I’m going to kiss you now unless you pull away.”

“Do it,” Danny says, his eyes drifting closed as he leans into Steve’s palm.

“Danny,” he whispers and then lets his eyes fall closed as he presses his lips to Danny’s, a sharp, almost painful electric current shooting up his spine the second their lips meet.  He moans into the kiss and licks his way into Danny’s mouth and feels fifteen times drunker than he knows he is just from the feel of Danny’s tongue against his own.

“Steve, fuck, fuck,” Danny says, pulling back and resting his forehead against his.  “That.  We.  You.  God.”

“Don’t stop,” Steve says, swaying forward, brushing his lips against his again.  “Never stop.”  He bites Danny’s lip and sucks it into his mouth, sighing as Danny shudders.  “God one taste and I’m addicted.”

“It’s not just me,” Danny says in a rush, sliding his hands up Steve’s thighs to his hips, fingers curving around his waist.  “You feel this too, it’s the same for you too?”

Steve frames Danny’s face in his hands and pours everything he is into the next kiss, winding his tongue lazily with Danny’s.  If this moment never ends it’ll be too soon, he thinks, if he dies just like this, if the world ends right this very second, he’ll be okay with it.

“Steve,” Danny gasps, pulling back again, making Steve groan and lean his forehead against his again.  “I just, I can’t breathe, my head’s spinning.”

“Stop,” Steve says, kissing him again, once, twice, three times.  “Stop stopping this,’ he says, rubbing his thumb over Danny’s cheek.  “Just keep kissing me, Danny.”

Danny pushes up into the next kiss, pushing Steve back against the cushions and crawling up into his lap, hands coming up to thread into Steve’s hair, pulling his head back and deepening the kiss impossibly deeper.  “God Steve, what the fuck is happening, I’m shaking.”

“Just us, Danny,” Steve says, reaching down and fitting his hand over Danny’s cock, hard and pressing against his jeans.  “It’s us, it’s perfect, knew it would be.”

Danny freezes and breathes heavily against Steve’s mouth, a whine catching in the back of his throat.  “I’m… Steve if you, I’m gonna--”

“Yeah, fuck yeah Danny, I want you to,” Steve says, taking Danny’s hand in his, bringing it to his own answering hard on.  “Me too, yeah?  Come on.”

He rubs his hand against Danny’s hard cock through his jeans and fucking loves the way Danny writhes against him, loves the way Danny’s so turned on, so gone, so beyond, that he’s going to come like this.  Steve loves that he doesn’t even have to try, that he knows he’s going to come too just from the sound, just from the feel of Danny’s tongue against his and the way Danny moans.

“Come on, Danny, come for me,” Steve says, and then surprises himself by coming at that exact moment, riding the wave as it rocks him from head to toe, crashing over him like a wave, and all he can do is shut his eyes and say, “Danny, Danny, god, Danny,” and hope that Danny’s coming too, because Steve can’t even move.

Danny sounds amazing when he comes, Steve finds moments later, loud and unhinged and breathy against Steve’s neck, trembling and shaking apart at the seams as Steve pulls him tighter against him and says, “yeah, just like that, God Danny you’re beautiful.”

“God I hate you,” Danny says and turns his head to kiss Steve’s neck.  “I really fucking hate you.”

Steve laughs, sliding his hands up Danny’s back. “That’s sweet.  You say the sweetest things.”

Danny’s chuckle vibrates through Steve’s entire body and his grin widens, makes him tighten his arms around Danny even more.  “Steven, pretty soon here I won’t be able to breathe.”

“Just making sure you don’t leave,” Steve says, and doesn’t even know how very much he means it until it’s out there.   “Don’t wanna let you go.”

“Okay babe, I know,” Danny says, wrapping his arms around Steve as well, squeezing just as tight.  “I know, I’m sorry.  Me too.”

“Stop apologizing, just stay,” Steve says, pulling back to look at him.  “Just stay when you can, I know you have things, Danny, I know, just… stay when you can.  Be here when you can.  Don’t hold back from me anymore.”

“Okay,” Danny says, and then kisses him as a promise.  “I’m staying.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here under [@lovethesnark](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Fanfiction Website  
> MOST of my fic is not on AO3, though all of my H5O and beyond is as AO3 didn't exist yet and it was too much to archive. It can be found on my website at [LoveTheSnark.com](http://www.lovethesnark.com).


End file.
